Percy Jackson, The Forgotten Hero
by AlmightyTaco
Summary: Percy Jackson is presumed dead. At first, it comes as horrible news, but eventually everyone forgets him... will update with story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first every fanfic. I doubt anyone will read it but #fudgeit. Anyway I would really like advise and constructive criticism. I'm not entirely sure where I'm heading with this, thought I'd just let it flow into my mind. Spoiler Alert -I've already read the first book in the Trials of Apollo Series, and this takes part after that-. Anyway, thanks, hope you enjoy! 3**

 ** _PERCY_**

* * *

 _Zero._ That's how many days in my life I ever get of free time. I mean, first, I get dragged to a surreal life filled with power hungry gods that apparently sire children on a daily basis.

Clearly though, that wasn't wonky enough. I get forced into some conflict where I have to save some freaking lightning bolt, find out my father is the Lord of the Seas, have a goat boy as my best friend, and have a teacher who changes into a freaking horse. But as if that wasn't enough, the following year I get a Cyclops as my little bro, and go into the Sea of Monsters. I'm not done yet. Then I go cross country to save a man hating goddess and my best friend Annabeth from a so called Titan named Atlas! As if the Gods were not enough. Following that my friend Annabeth and I have to plunge into the freaking Labyrinth to save a certain child of Hades who sort of hated me, then almost die and find out I made a ginormous explosion.

Sounds crazy doesn't it? That's not even half of it.

I figured by then my life couldn't go deeper into this whole sham. Alas, as I was turning sixteen, I had to save the world, yet again! My old enemy Luke, turned out to be the freaking Titan Lord Kronos. Yup. Long story short, we won, blah blah blah, I got offered immortality and turned it down.

In the end it was all worth it. Annabeth, well, she sort of kissed me. I thought I'd finally found some peace in my life. Holy Hades was I wrong. Hera, the so called Queen of Olympus, decides to just grab me from my own life, put me to sleep for some months, and appear near some Roman camp just for her freaking benefit! So all of that happens.

In all honesty, I guess it could've been worse. I met two amazing people named Frank and Hazel. And a week later, after traveling to Alaska and killing some freak giant, I got to see the love of my life. Naturally, it was all ruined when Leo, some small elfish looking dude, went guns-a-blazin and we had to get out of there quick. From there we traveled to Rome and then Greece and proceeded to kill Gaea's children. Oh, and did I mention my extended trip to Tartarus? To wrap it all off, Mr. Fire dude also known as Leo took all the glory in killing the dirt faced all so powerful being named Gaea.

Not the average kid's life, is it?

And here I was fending off what seemed an endless sea of rogue monsters, courtesy of Hermes.

It all started when I forgot about my anniversary with Annabeth... yet again! It had been a long road since the day we started going out. But I couldn't have been more happy with her. She was impossibly beautiful, intelligent, quick on her feet, and just... I still find myself drooling over her on occasion. Anyway, summer was nearing again, meaning in a couple of months we'd be eighteen. Most demigods never make it that far come to think of it

At any rate, I had promised Annabeth not to get into any sort of trouble. But she'd clearly underestimated my luck, for the thousandth time. At the end of the battle with the giants in Greece, Apollo was blamed by Zeus for having started all this. Some time later I wake up to a kid looking at me expectantly. I wouldn't believe it, but it turned out that the kid was actually Apollo. In a way, I felt bad for the sun god. Naturally, he tried to get me involved, but I got off the hook with just having to drive him and his friend to Camp Half Blood. Oh I miss that place. Luckily, I hadn't done anything worthwhile speaking of or Annabeth would have my hide.

As it was, she would kill me anyway. While I passed my SAT, the score was barely mediocre. But hey, what can you expect from me? My ADHD was bothering me the whole time. I wanted to shove some pencils up the chaperone's nose.

Annabeth and I had decided to move into Camp Jupiter for the summer because we'd be attending college together. It would be the greatest time of our lives. Boy was I wrong.

The only reason I remembered about our anniversary was because I had seen the ring on my desk that I would give to Annabeth. No guys, it wasn't a proposal ring. We were still seventeen! I just wanted to gift her a nice ring is all. I knew I was screwed. Thank the gods, my mother had ironed my clothes, but she was working so she wouldn't have reminded me about today. She'd also left a plate of blue pancakes at the table. I neatly cut them in half and threw them into the fire.

"To Lord Hermes, I need you please. And some for you too dad", I murmured. In an instant, a handsome tall man appeared in front of me. His wings contracted into his back.

"Somebody call for me?", Hermes exclaimed, with a big smirk on his face. I had a feeling he knew what I would ask of him.

"My Lord", I bowed, "I... I need your assistance with something". I felt a large hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Oh please Percy, there's no need for you to bow. Let me guess, you've forgotten you anniversary with your girlfriend, and as such would like me to reserve a dinner for you at an expensive restaurant in a lovely city", Hermes said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me too well...".

A loud laughter rose in the room. Hermes was seconds from tearing his face apart with his smile going from corner to corner of his face.

"Very well Percy. You've always been a good hero. Between you and me, many gods envy you. At any rate, here's your ticket. At eight you'll be teleported to-", is as far Hermes got when Annabeth barged in.

"Hey Per- Lord Hermes, what an honor".

"No no my dear, the honor is mine."

"Thank you. Sorry if I was interrupting anything, I just wanted to see how Percy here was managing".

"Haha, well I'll leave you two to it", Hermes beamed, sending a wink my way before disappearing. I looked down at the paper he had just given me. _Restaurant La Rive, Amsterdam, The Netherlands - Dinner for 2._ Oh you've got to be kidding...

"Hey Annabeth", I said sheepishly before bolting for the bathroom

Five hours later we were sitting at a table with all types of food. I looked at Annabeth, seeing suspicion in her eyes.

"Percy, I swear to the gods-". I interrupted her with a kiss so passionate that I felt my lips melting away. By the time she pulled apart, her eyes were glazing over. I knew I'd won her over.

"Love you Wise Girl".

"Love you too Seaweed Brain... just remember our anniversary next time". She had a triumphant smirk on her face. Gods she was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Suddenly I heard an explosion. All the windows shattered, and all the people went into panic mode. I surveyed the situation, realizing we were under attack. How? We were in the freaking Netherlands! Annabeth stood by me, tears running down her cheek.

"WHO DARES MESS WITH OUR ANNIVERSARY?" I bellowed. Anger was welting up inside of me. The next thing I knew, a metal pot was flying at my head.

 _Pop_.

"Ha. Weak water boy". The voice was deep and rough but sounded stupid. It was none other than a Laistrygonian giant. In a split second I got up and slashed Riptide threw his chest, and he turned into dust. Luckily my pen traveled everywhere with me.

As I turned around I realized my victory was short lived. Monsters of all sorts were filed outside the restaurant, from hellhounds to Cyclopes to dracanae.

"Annabeth, I need you to find an exit, and run, run as far as you can. I'll distract them", I exclaimed, feeling my eyes burn.

"Are you crazy?! I'm staying with you Seaweed Brain, to death".

"Please Annabeth, I won't let them harm you. Run. Run! RRUU-", and that's as far as I got as I felt an arrow embed itself on my chest. I saw red liquid all over my dress shirt.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO. PERCYYYYY", Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs, as she crouched down to me.

"Annabeth, I love you. With all my heart. I always have and I always will. But I need you to go now. I trust you". And with that I kissed her one last time. I saw her get up and sprint towards a side door.

"Get thhhhee giirlll", hissed a dracanae. I managed to get up and chop her head off.

"NO", I shouted, and formed an ice wall, blocking everything from the monster army and myself. Just a little trick I learned over the months. And with that, they lunged at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shoutout to DaughterofChaos622 and for being my first ever reviewers xD 3. Didn't think anyone would read my story. Anyway, you've given me reason to keep going. Also, I guess I went a bit too fast with the first chapter. Like Percy and Annabeth go on their anniversary and boom their attacked... but oh well too late xD. Anyway, I don't want to be like others who never finish their stories and leave them abandoned. I also don't want to be someone who steals every single little idea. I was thinking of going with like at some point Percy will end up with someone other than Annabeth... dunno if it'll work but... for now, here's Annabeth's POV!**

 ** _Annabeth_**

* * *

Seaweed Brain. _Seaweed Brain._ MY SEAWEED BRAIN! How could he? What in the world was going on through his mind? He promised he'd never leave me. On second thought, what was I thinking? How could I have left him there to die? I was so set on going anywhere and everywhere with him. I would've preferred to die with him.

Yet here I was. It'd been a month since the occurrence. By now summer had started, but I hadn't dared go to Camp Jupiter without Percy. Oh how I missed him.

My heart just felt like a giant black hole. I'd already lost him for eight months. Now I'm losing him again.

We'd done everything we could. Both the Romans and Greeks had sent numerous search parties. It'd come to our news that Percy was very likely still alive, thanks to Hades.

But where? Where was Seaweed Brain? It was a mystery to everyone. And it didn't help when Olympus was cut off from the mortal world, twice now. It's as if they didn't care. They didn't care that the world's most strongest demigod simply... vanished.

Poseidon hadn't been heard from. From what I knew, Percy and his father had a strong relationship, considering they must've met at most six or seven times in their life.

But the only Olympian I was furious with was Hermes. How could he have set us up? I knew he'd sent us there. Seaweed Brain had obviously forgotten our anniversary. It's not like I could blame him. Anyone with kelp in their brain tends to have horrible memo- gods how am I even making jokes at his expense with all that is going on. But we were just having dinner, Percy looking all handsome and fancy with his sea green dress shirt and black tie... and next thing I knew, hundreds of monsters stood outside the restaurant. How could I not be angry at Hermes?

I'd talked with Thalia in IM about the situation. She'd requested permission from Artemis to search everywhere for Percy. For that I was thankful. I knew Nico would also be looking for him.

One day I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I remember going to the beach. The weather was horrible. The sky was overcast and the sea was churning like a mentos in coke. Perhaps that was a sign of Poseidon's distress. I couldn't blame him, I was feeling just as horrible if not more.

I was crying nonstop. I felt so childish throwing a fit, when I could've spent the time looking for my love. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Annabeth."

I looked up. It was Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus cabin. He stood tall and strong. I remember caring for him in the infirmary when he'd been attacked by Festus back when their cabin was cursed.

"Hey J...Jake, what br...brings you he...here?", I asked stuttering. I was making weird noises in the back of my throat.

"Well I was just walking...- are you okay Annabeth? If you need anything I'd be more than willing to-", I cut him off with a hug.

"I miss him so much Jake."

"I know Annabeth, I know. We all do. Everyone looks up to him. He's everything anyone would want him to be."

"Th... thanks for the kind words Jake."

"No problem."

I pulled off from the hug and tried to clear my face as best as I could. I would not allow myself to look this weak and invulnerable.

"So you were just coming for a walk?" I asked.

"Well yes... I guess we had the same thing in mind. The ocean reminds me of Percy. He was a great friend. He cared... cares for everyone. I shouldn't talk in past tense. I know he's still out there. And he WILL come back to you Annabeth", he muttered.

I took a long glance at him. "I hope what you say is true."

"I know it's true."

"Well, thanks for the talk Jake. I should go." And with that, I walked off to the cabins.

 **So there you have it folks. I'm not saying Annabeth will necessarily gain feelings for Jake... after all I really plan this story to be more about Percy, but Percabeth has to separate some way. Hope you like. Make sure to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. And if anyone is actually reading this, should I go for like really long chapters? I wouldn't be opposed to it so let me know.**


End file.
